Chase's Girlfriend
Chase's Girlfriend is the second episode in Season 3 and the 28th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The epiosde aired on October 1, 2006. Plot A shocking ending from "Surprise" leads to yet another plot twist. Chase's girlfriend, Rebecca, seems really sweet until she demands Zoey to stay away from Chase. After Chase learns about this, he must make a decision: dump Rebecca or stop being friends with Zoey. Meanwhile, Quinn is helping Logan with his free throws in basketball, but tricks him into doing silly stuff as revenge for him calling her a spaz such as first, makes him chase a chicken. Second is catching rapid shooting tennis balls. The most embarassing part for Logan, he makes him wear an orange dress with pink high heels around the whole entire campus of PCA. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-Starring *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Daniella Monet as Rebecca Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *At the beginning of the episode, you see that Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Quinn are wearing the same clothes they wore in the previous episode. This is because this episode takes place right after Surprise. *Zoey calling Rebecca a skunkbag is what Yooka called the girl Drake was hitting on in the Drake & Josh episode, "We're Married." *When Chase asks Zoey for a grape, the green ones are on the left side and the red ones are on the right. In the next shot the bowl is turned, switching the colored grapes. It is then seen the original way. *Zoey telling Logan that the ball's supposed to go in the basket is a reference to Welcome to PCA, when Logan told her the same thing. *Toonjuice.com redirects to to iCarly.com, when you type it in a search bar. *Michael said Chase sent Zoey the text message telling her his feelings for her a week before summer. However, he actually sent it at the end of Spring Break. Perhaps, summer break comes a week after spring break ends at PCA. *Zoey said Rebecca threatened her, but Rebecca never did. She just told Zoey to stay away from Chase. *When Chase goes to talk to Zoey at the end of the episode, a girl can be seen walking down the staircase behind him. As she nears the bottom the camera flips over to Zoey. When it returns to Chase, she is back at the top of the stairs walking down again. Then, as Chase sits down, she walks down the stairs for a third time. *When Chase goes to talk to Zoey, before she closes her laptop, you can see she is on the iCarly website. *In the first episode it shows that Logan is an excellent basketball player and a good shooter but in this episode it shows he has a hard time shooting the ball. *This is the first of two episodes that is a continuation from the previous episode, the second being Trading Places. *This episode marks Abby Wilde's debut as Stacey Dillsen, credited only as "Weird Girl." Wilde revealed in an interview with MTV that the character was supposed to be a one-time gag, but the writers found the character appealing enough to bring back.http://www.mtv.com/news/2741551/abby-wilde-zoey-101-interview-cotton-swab-stacey-dillsen/ Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes